


The Selection

by Snowflakekitty133



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lonashipping, Selection AU, snowlillyshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakekitty133/pseuds/Snowflakekitty133
Summary: Alola, 4 islands isolated from the rest of the world. Although that didn't last for long. The Kalosians came to Alola wanting to gain control over it. The Alolans were never known for war so they peacefully surrendered with conditions of their own. The Kalosians accepted those terms and chose a powerful and rich family to rule over it. The Aether Family was chosen and they continue to rule Alola to this very day.FANFIC POCKET APP STOLE THIS FIC W/O MY PERMISSION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT PROPERLY, PLEASE GO TO AO3 INSTEAD OF THIS APP. I DID NOT GIVE THEM PERMISSION TO REUPLOAD MY FICS.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings might be applied as the story goes on! Either way, please enjoy!

Selene a bright, young girl. She may seem innocent enough, but she has a cunning mind. A great flute player and an archer but also a trainer, even though it is forbidden for some stupid reason, but Selene didn't care. She thought it was a stupid rule and continually asks how it was even put into place.  Her pokemon consists of an Umbreon named Amaya, a Garchomp, and a Rowlet. It's hard enough trying to keep them hidden with only a few people knowing she's a trainer, but she manages. Whenever she has spare time, she goes out and trains. The rest of the time is spent playing the flute and helping her family and others.

One day, Selene is out training with her Pokemon when the forest growth started to tremble. Selene paused, looking around and watching the shadows.

Suddenly a large, bird-like pokemon hurtled out of the bushes. Selene and her pokemon bounced backward in surprise as the hurtling pokemon screeched in pain.

_ W-what the?? _ Selene thought to herself, stepping backward in amazement and fear. She then noticed people yelling in the distance,  _ crap, if they see me I'll be in trouble _ .

The pokemon looked at her, its eyes desperate and pained. Selene grimaced trying to think quickly. After a few seconds of hesitation, she grabbed a spare Pokeball and threw it at the pokemon, murmuring a "sorry".  The Pokeball hit the pokemon right in the head before sucking it in. It shook for a few seconds before dinging, saying that it was captured.

Selene quickly brought back her pokemon before grabbing the Pokeball and dived into a bush. She stayed silent as she watched the people from the distance come into the clearing.  They were wearing white, gold, and yellow clothing, reminiscent of the Aether family and their faces were covered with masks. They looked around frantically before yelling some commands and moved on.

Once Selene was sure they were far enough, she sighed in relief and came out of the Bush. She brushed off the leaves and twigs that had stuck themselves onto her before taking out the Pokeball. She threw it into the air, releasing the pokemon.

It stretched out its magnificent wings, releasing the tension. It shook its head before looking down at its savior. A young girl with midnight blue hair and gray eyes.

Selene looked at the Pokemon with curious eyes, "What are you…?" Selene started to look closer, noticing its purple eyes and its galaxy-like color scheme. She took a step back as the realization dawned on her, "N-no way…" after a pause and a gulp, "Y-you're Lunala...aren't you…?"

The Pokemon in question nodded.

Selene swallowed  _ hard _ . Not only was she in the presence of one of the guardians of Alola, but she had  _ caught it _ . Of course she would be going crazy! She caught a  _ legendary Pokemon _ for Arceus's sake! A comical tear fell from her eye, she's dead.

"I...I um...I'm sorry for catching you! I-I'll release you right now!" Selene spoke hurriedly, grabbing the Pokeball. Suddenly, Lunala's wing moved to her hands, stopping her.  Selene looked up at it in surprise, didn't it want to be free? She looked back down at the Pokeball as Lunala retracted its wing. 

Then, out of nowhere, Selene flinched as she felt a presence in her mind. She sharply loo ked back up at Lunala as a voice rang in her mind, " _ Leave it. I accept you as my trainer." _

Selene's mouth dropped in shock, "W-what?! B-but you're a legendary pokemon! A guardian nonetheless! Don't you want to be free?!" 

" _ Perhaps, but you decided to save me instead of leaving me out to be used as an experiment." _

Selene stood still, shaken by what this legendary Pokemon was telling her. What was so special about her that the guardian would choose  **her** to be its trainer.

As if Lunala had read her mind, " _ Your aura. It is special, it radiates positive and a pure light. Nothing I have seen before, and something that I will not come across for another hundred years." _

Selene gulped, "I-I see…". She still couldn't figure out what the Pokemon was thinking but she pushed it away, her expression being replaced with a determined one. "Then...Then I will become a trainer that you can be proud of."

Lunala's mouth twitched upward, forming an amused smile, " _ Then it is agreed. _ "

* * *

 

From that day onward, Lunala and Selene trained together with her other Pokemon in the spare time they had. At first, Selene's other Pokemon were afraid of Lunala, but soon a friendship sparked between the lot of them.

Since Selene couldn't train with Lunala for most of the day, she left Lunala out of its Pokeball, letting it do whatever it pleased. Selene never mentioned Lunala's existence to others, keeping it a secret, even from the ones who knew she had pokemon. Other than that, nothing much happened in her life. At least, not until a few days before the unexpected selection.

* * *

 

Selene was doing her usual training with Lunala and the others when suddenly Lunala stopped. It turned around before bolting off into the forest.

"H-hey! Lunala! Where are you going?!" Selene yelled after it. She sighed before quickly bringing back her pokemon and sprinted after Lunala.

Selene sprinted through the dense forest, avoiding the occasional roots and vines. She stumbled a few times but didn't stop. Soon, Selene saw a bright flash happen in front of her. She grimaced before sprinting into a clearing, where a girl wearing white collapsed onto the ground with dust clouds covering something in front of her. 

Selene ran to the girl and shook her, "H-hey! Are you alright?!" she asked hurriedly.

The girl slowly cracked her head around to Selene, fear evident on her face, "I-I'm fine...but…" She turned back to the area in front of her. By now the dust had cleared and a small pokemon was lying on the ground.

Selene's eyes widened as she noticed the color scheme of the pokemon; blue, purple, and gold. She quickly got up and ran over to it with concern and fear in her eyes. "L-Lunala…?" Selene's voiced cracked, "is that you..?"

The Pokemon didn't respond, instead, it slept, with the rising and falling of its chest as the only evidence that was alive.

"Do...do you know that pokemon…?" The girl from earlier asked, now standing next to Selene. She had forgotten she was there, how careless of her.

"Um...yeah…" Selene hesitantly replied.

"O-oh...um...I...I'm sorry!" The girl suddenly blurted out. 

Selene was taken aback, "H-huh?! W-why are you apologizing?! It's not your fault!"

"But it is! I was attacked by wild Pokemon and it came to save me! Then this happened!" By now the girl was crying.

"I…" Selene hesitated, as she didn't know how to comfort someone. After a few seconds, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, not saying anything.

After a few minutes, the girl calmed down enough to where she could speak.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a gentle smile.

She looked at Selene, surprise in her eyes before nodding.

"That's good," Selene replied before grabbing the pokemon. It didn't seem like it would wake up anytime soon. Then she had a thought.

She took out Lunala's Pokeball and pressed it against the pokemon. It went right in and it didn't shake at all. Selene's eyes softened,  _ I guess it was Lunala after all… _

Selene then remembered the girl and turned to her. The girl's eyes were wide in shock and Selene sighed,  _ Just great. I blew my cover. _ She put away the Pokeball before speaking, "Plea-"

She was then cut off as the girl spoke, "You're a trainer?!"

Selene shushed the girl instantly and the girl quickly put her hands over her mouth. "Yes, but please don't tell anyone!" Selene pleaded.

The girl put down her hands and a gentle smile appeared, "I won't, don't worry. After all, it's the least I could do after your pokemon saved me." 

"Eheh, thanks…" Selene replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Lillie-" the girl quickly cut herself off as she realized what she did.

Selene processed what she heard before her mouth dropped, "Wait...you're the princess?!!" Now that Selene thought of it, the girl was dressed in very fancy clothes and reminded her of the queen.

"...yes…" the girl quietly replied.

"...well then,  _ your highness _ ,” Selene started to speak in a teasing tone, “I am Selene Eclipse.”

Lillie covered her mouth, trying to stop her laughter.

“Now then, since we’re acquainted, let’s head to town,” Selene spoke with a smile and stood up. She lent a hand to Lillie and she took it. With the two of them as friends now, they headed back to town with their arms interlocked.

When the two of them got back to town, the first thing Selene noticed was a limo with the signature colors of the royal family. Near the car were two adults, one was a woman with purple hair and glasses while the other was a nearly bald man who was also wearing glasses. The man noticed them first. His eyes locked on Selene, recognizing her as a commoner. He stormed over and grabbed both of their arms pulling the two apart.

“H-hey!” Selene yelled angrily.

The man looked down on her with a sneer, “A commoner like you doesn’t need to be near the princess.”

“Faba!” Lillie yelled looking just as angry.

Suddenly the woman appeared between Selene and the man, “Faba! What do you think you’re doing?” she asked.

“I’m simply protecting Lillie from the dangers of commoners."

“Why you-” Selene started to speak as she stood up but was interrupted when the woman turned to her.

“I apologize for that and please, take no notice of Faba.” the woman said and Selene noticed the man named Faba was sputtering in anger. 

Selene smirked at his reaction before turning her attention back to the woman.

“Ah! Please forgive me, my name is Wicke, may I ask for yours?”

“Her name is Selene!” Lillie butted in with a smile and I smiled in return.

“Oh! I believe I heard of you from some of the nobles.”   
Selene tilted her head, “You have?”

“Yes! I’ve heard how you are amazing at the flute and how well you do at archery!”

Moon scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed laugh, “O-oh, I never knew that I was known for my hobbies…”

Wicke giggled with a smile before looking at her watch, “Oh! We have to go, Miss Lillie!” With a wave, she ushered Lillie into the limo before taking off.

Selene sighed in exasperation, noticing the glares of jealous girls and boys directed at her. She just had to bring all this unwanted attention to herself, didn’t she?

 

Selene walked back home after practicing with her bow and arrow in the woods. She was apparently considered a legend or something like that. Which she was sure was false, after all, there were better people and besides, she was a girl. In this time, girls are looked down on, which was unfortunate but perhaps Selene could change that. Her train of thought was cut off as she approached her home. It was average and common but it felt like home. 

Selene opened the door and walked in, taking off her shoes and putting down her bow and arrows. She could hear some noises from the kitchen as her mom peeked her head out, “Oh! Your back Selene! Go and wash up, dinner is almost ready.”

“Ok ” Selene replied before walking to the bathroom, but not without a comment from her brother, Elio.

“Had fun with your Pokemon sis?”

“Shuddup.” Selene replied before slamming the bathroom door.

Selene walked out of the bathroom just in time for dinner. She slid into the seat across from where Elio was sitting just as her mom put down the plates with food. They started to eat in a comfortable silence before her mom spoke up, “Did you train Selene?”

“Hm? Yeah. Why?”

“Oh, I was simply asking. And what about you Elio?”

“Nope.”   
Her mom sighed before smiling, “Of course.” 

Just then, the TV turned to the news channel. Everyone’s attention turned to the TV as the reporter spoke, “We have just received news that a selection will be taking place.”   
Their eyes widened in shock. A selection is a life taking chance for girls, they get to escape what life had laid out for them and live in luxury until the prince sends them home. Though, it doesn’t usually happen around this time of year.

“Oh? It looks like  _ two _ selections will be held! This is the first time in history!” 

Well...this is even more shocking than the selection being held at this time.

“It looks like tomorrow will be when the Selection participants are chosen by both the prince and princess! Be ready to hear the lucky contestants!”

Selene smirked, “Looks like tomorrow is gonna be quite interesting…” she murmured.

_ Let’s see how the red strings of fate will handle this _


	2. The Selected

****Selene walked around the market in Hau'oli City, trying to find everything on the grocery list. She walked up to one stand where she regularly went to for fruit. The lady, Anela, at the stand was someone Selene and her family knew quite well. Anela stood up as she noticed Selene approaching, "Oh, why hello Selene! Here for more groceries?"

Selene smiled at her, "Yep."

Anela smiled, "Let me guess, the regular?"

"Of course."

While Anela picked out the fruit, she spoke with Selene, "Are you excited, Selene?"

Selene frowned, "Hm? Excited for what?"

"For the selection of course!"

"Oh, that. Yeah, not really."

Anela's smile dropped, "Oh? Why not?"

"Well, what's the use of getting excited over something so trivial? And besides, it's not like I'll get picked."

"You never know Dearie," Anela paused as she held up the bag of groceries, "Here you go."

Selene smiled, putting some gold coins in Anela's hand, "Thank you!"

Selene waved goodbye to Anela before walking to get more groceries. She could feel the silent glares of others but she ignored them.

Suddenly, something jumped on her, "Selene!"

Selene knew this voice, "Hello Hau. Can you get off me now."

Hau snickered before jumping off of her, "Sorry, sorry." He paused, noticing the glares pointed at Selene but shrugged them off, "You excited for the Selection?"

"Huh? No."

"Huh?! Why not?! The selection is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Selene softly smiled at her friend, "Maybe, but I like my life here."

"Hmph. How can you like the boring life?"

Selene burst out laughing, "It may be boring but I got friends like you to keep it exciting every now and then."

Hau pouted at her.

Selene turned around and poked Hau's chest, "Now if you're gonna hang around me, help me with groceries."

"Sheesh, fine," Hau replied with a roll of his eyes before taking a bag.

The two walked around, picking groceries before heading back home. Hau leaned in and whispered, "Hey Selene, want to go training later?"

Selene smiled, "Sure."

They were in front of Selene's house and she opened it. Inside, her mom was hurrying to get everything ready. She noticed the two of them in the doorway and brightened up.

"Oh! Hello Selene and Hau! You're just in time for the picking!"

"Oh! I gotta go! Bye Selene! Bye Selene's mom!" Hau quickly bolted out of the door after putting down the grocery bags to his grandpa's house.

Hau's grandpa was the Kahuna of this island, Hala. The Kahuna was in charge of doing grand trials, giving starter Pokemon, and keeping the island in order.

"Selene, go sit on the couch and turn on the TV please." Her mom called out from the kitchen.

Selena put down all the groceries on the table before turning her attention to the living room, "Ok mom."

Selene walked up to the TV and turned it on before slumping onto the couch. Currently, it was on some kid's channel. Selene grabbed a cushion and turned around, laying on her stomach and quietly watched.

In a few minutes, Elio came through the door with his clothes burnt to a crisp and ash in his hair.

"Did Litten burn you again?" Selene asked, not turning around to see his reaction.

"Shut up!" Elio yelled before running to the bathroom.

In a few minutes, Elio was back outside with a towel around his shoulders and new clothes. He sat down on the couch with a grumble and watched TV.

Their mom came in just in time when the channel suddenly switched to the live news channel. The reporters spoke about the selection before turning to a live broadcast of the royal palace which was on a man made island.

On the balcony of the royal palace were two big lottery boxes. Inside the boxes were cards with names on them. In a minute, Queen Lusamine walked out alone.

The previous king had disappeared, leaving the Queen and her children alone. Luckily, they managed to keep the kingdom peaceful without much chaos.

The Queen walked up, clearing her throat before speaking, "Welcome everyone! As you all know, the selection was an event for the prince to choose the one who would stand by his side as queen. But this year, I am holding two Selections, so that both of my children may find happiness."

She turned around as Princess Lillie and Prince Gladion walked out standing next to the boxes.

Favas then stepped up, "They will both select 30 participants each, the first to go will be Princess Lillie." He motioned to her and she put her hand in the box. After rummaging in it for a few seconds, she pulled out a card, "Ilima Verdant." She announced.

"Of course." Selene and Elio spoke at the same time.

Selene turned to Elio holding out a hand, "Give me my five bucks."

"Ughhh. Fine." He stood up, "tell me who else gets picked."

"Yeah, yeah," Selene called after him.

Prince Gladion was next, by now he had already picked out a name, "Mallow Lush."

Selene recognized that name. She had performed for the girl's restaurant on the next island, Akala.

Elio came back in a minute giving her 5 pokedollars. She smirked as she snatched the money from him and he groaned.

The rest of the picking was boredly watched and Selene almost dozed off before hearing, "Selene Moon Eclipse."

Selene's head shot up in shock and everyone turned to her, "W-what?!!" Selene yelled in shock.

There was no way she was picked! She wanted to live normally but then this happened! Gah! She wanted to scream so badly.

"Hau Kahuna."

This had to all be a dream.

Suddenly the phone rang. Her mom picked it up, "Hello?"

"..."

"Huh? Um yes. This is the Eclipse household."

"..."

"O-oh! Um...yes! Tomorrow's fine!"

After a few seconds, her mom put down the phone with a sigh, "Tomorrow, people from the royal palace will come to our home."

Selene stared at her mother before pinching herself. Ouch, yeah looks like this was reality. Selene groaned before stuffing her face into the couch, "How could this happen to mee… " Selene groaned.

The rest of the choosing wasn't as uneventful but the tension was high in the air.

Selene walked out of the house now noticing that glares were even stronger. A girl like her wasn't expected to be so lucky.

Selene then noticed Hau running up to her, "SELENE!!!" Hau paused, trying to catch his breath as he stopped in front of her, "We...Were...picked!!! This is like a dream!!"

Selene sighed, "Come on, let's just go train." She muttered. She walked to the woods with Hau following after her.

* * *

 Selene woke up to voices downstairs. She made herself look at least a bit presentable and walked down the stairs.

At the door was Wicke and Faba with some other people in white uniforms. Selene glanced at the clock noticing it was nearly 12.

Wicke noticed her first, "Oh! Hello Selene!"

"H-hello Wicke."

Wicke had her and her mom sit down at the kitchen table, "Now we are here to ask you some questions."

Selene and her mom exchange a glance before nodding.

Wicke's expression turned serious, "Excuse me for my rudeness, but are you a virgin."

The two of them stayed silent before Selene replied, "No."

Wicke's serious expression changed back to a happy one and continued, "Ok now that we have the most embarrassing question out of the way, let's continue."

Wicke asked her many questions that were simple such as "how old are you?" and "Do you have any allergies?".

The questioning was thankfully over in no time. "Now, let's go over the important stuff."

Wicke explained to Selene about the rules for the selection and events that would happen. One specific rule that Selene made note of was that she could not speak rudely to the royal family at all. That is definitely gonna get her in trouble.

"Now, you will be picked up tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon. Please pack a few things that are considered important to you."

A few minutes were spared so that Selene and her mom could ask questions.

"If we break a rule, what will happen?" Selene asked.

"Ah, you will either be sent home or whipped," Wicke replied, her smile not changing.

The reply sent a shiver down Selene's spine and she sweat-dropped, "Right…"

Wicke waved goodbye to Selene and her mom before disappearing into a limo.

Selene sighed as exhaustion took over her body. She slumped onto the couch before the door suddenly slammed open. She flinched awake and turned to glare at whoever slammed the door. It was Hau. Of course.

She sighed once again, "What do you want Hau."

"Let's go training!"

"Again?"

"Yes again! Now come on!" Hau yelled grabbing Selene's wrist, trying to drag her off the bed.

Elio came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, "What's going on…?" He noticed Hau trying to drag Selene off the couch before shrugging it off and dragged himself into the kitchen.

The rest of the day was Hau trying to force Selene to train. Eventually, Selene did get up and went into the forest to train.

When she got home later that evening, she ate dinner before walking into her room to pack her stuff.

Her gaze went over her room. There wasn't much but she did have some important things. Her first stop was her desk, she grabbed a framed picture of her and her friends. She smiled gently as she cautiously placed it in her bag.

She looked over her desk once again before noticing a beautiful jewelry box. It was only a few pairs of earrings and a necklace, but they were all important to her, even if she didn't wear them a lot. She reminisced about her past as she collected the most important things to herself, such as her flute.

As she closed her bag, she noticed the moon from her window. She stood up and opened her window. Leaning on the windowsill she silently watched the night sky. The moon, the very thing she was named after.

Watching the moon made her remember Lunala. She took out its Pokeball and stared at it. After a few seconds, she made up her mind.

She jumped out of the window and landed on her feet before quickly taking cover in the woods.

She walked into a clearing and released the pokemon. Its eyes stayed close for a few seconds before they opened. Its eyes weren't like Lunala's, they were big and round yellow eyes.

"What exactly are you…" Selene whispered staring at the pokemon, wanting to hold back a sob.

It shrilled happily in response.

Selene sighed before bringing back the pokemon. She then brought out Gardevoir, "Can you teleport us to my room?" Selene asked.

Gardevoir nodded before using the move. In an instant, they were in Selene's room.

"Thank you Gardevoir."

It nodded in response before being brought back.

Selene collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, "Better get to sleep for tomorrow…"

* * *

 She was shaken awake by Elio the next morning, “Wake up...you...idiot!” he yelled before pulling the sheets off of Selene.

Selene groaned before prying open her eyes, “What’s going on…?”

“What’s going on is that it’s 2 in the afternoon!”

“WHAT?!!” Selene quickly got out of bed and ran into the restroom. Elio watched her go with a smirk. It was 11 in the morning.

Selene came out wearing a simple midnight blue dress and black stockings as she grumbled, “What was that for?” annoyance evident in her voice.

“Hey, at least you got ready quicker,” Elio remarked as they sat down and Selene punched him in the head. “Ack! Shouldn’t you be treating your brother with respect?!”

“I don’t know, am I supposed to?” Selene replied taking a bite out of her breakfast and it was Elio’s turn to grumble.

They then heard a knock at the door and Selene’s mom went to open it, “Oh, it’s you two!”

Selene looked and saw two familiar men, one in a red cap and the other with sunglasses.

“Yo Selene!” the one in sunglasses spoke as he noticed her.

“Blue? And Red? What are you guys doing here?!” Selene asked gaping at them.

“What can’t we see our little trainer off?” Blue replied laughing and Red smirked.  
Elio came up and started to talk to Blue while Selene shifted over to Red, “Did Blue drag you over again?” She asked and he chuckled.

“Not really.”

They spent the rest of the time they had left talking and having fun before the clock stroke 3. There was a knock and Selene went to open the door. In front of her was Wicke with Hau behind her.

“Oh, hello Selene. Do you have everything ready?”

“Um yeah, just let me go get it…”

“Alright,” Wicke replied with a smile.

Selene sprinted up the stairs, almost tripping into her room and snatched the bag laying on its side. She quickly walked down the stairs swinging the bag over her shoulder. She then noticed her bow and arrow leaned against the wall.

Wicke looked at where Selene was staring at before smiling, “We have an archery range, you can use the bow and arrows there if that helps.”

Selene tore her gaze from the bow and arrow to look at Wicke, “Right…” Looking at the bow and arrow one last time, she walked out of the door following Wicke.

Red and Blue walked up to her with slightly sad smiles, “We’re gonna miss you kid.” Blue spoke, his sunglasses hiding his eyes.

Selene giggled, “Are you crying?”  
“H-Huh?! No way! I’m way above that.” He yelled but his sniffling blew his cover.

Everyone laughed as Blue tried to cover up his sniffling. Red put a hand on Selene’s head and smiled, “Good luck.”

Selene smiled, “Thanks.”

Next thing she knows, her mom pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, “I’m going to miss you, my little baby!” She spoke almost crying.

Elio then walked up to us, “Don’t cause too much trouble.”  
Selene smiled, “Yeah, yeah. I know.”

When her mom finally let go of her, she walked up to the limo, waving goodbye to everyone before getting inside. She sat next to Hau and across from them was Wicke with Faba sitting next to the driver in the front.

As they drove, Wicke went over the rules once again before explaining the process of what would happen when they get to the palace. On the way to the palace, many more girls and boys were picked up and Wicke explained to them about everything. Selene looked out the window silently, watching as the scenery changed.

She was then shaken out of her trance by Hau, “Hey Selene!”

“Hm?”

“Are you excited?”

“Eh, not really,” Selene replied, returning to look out the window.

“Huh?? Why not?! You get to live in luxury for at least a month and hang out with the royal family!” Hau exclaimed looking at me in surprise.

“Maybe, but there are too many rules in place and you know just as well as I do that I hate rules. And besides,” Selene lowered her voice to where only Hau could hear, “I can’t train as much as I want to when I’m at the palace.” she hissed.

“Hm, I guess you’re right. But still! Aren’t you at least a bit excited to see the food?!”

“Eh, I guess.”

The two conversed for the rest of the ride and boat ride until they arrived at the castle. They were the last to leave the car but were suddenly overwhelmed as cameras and reporters turned to them.

“Can I go back home now?” Selene hissed to Hau before they were told to keep moving.

 

They were ushered into a large studio and separated into different cubicles. One of the makeup artists noticed Selene first, “Oh! You must be Selene! Now come, sit! Sit!”

Once again she was ushered onto a chair, “Now, how do you want your makeup?”

“Um...light…?”

“Just light? We could dye your hair or even bring out your eye color to make yourself noticeable!”

It felt like she was being insulted, “No...light makeup is good.”  
“...Alright.” They started to work on her face and another person was painting her nail. Once her makeup was finished, she was pushed into a room with two chairs. One was already occupied by a man she recognized as Dexio. She took the other chair and Dexio noticed her, “Oh! Selene what a surprise!”

Selene awkwardly laughs in response. She was pushed around so much she couldn’t really comprehend much.

Dexio noticed her puzzlement and laughed, “Don’t worry, this is the last spot. Now I’m going to be asking a few questions, answer them as honestly as you can.”

Selene straightened and nodded.

“Good, now the first question is, why are you here?”

“Why am I here? I’m not exactly here for any good reasons, I mostly just wanted to see how different life here is.”  
“I see, the next question is how are you planning to win prince Gladion’s heart?”

“How? I don’t care if I do but isn’t that supposed to stay to yourself so others don’t copy you?”  
“Haha, I suppose you’re right. Now onto the next question, what are your hobbies?”   
“My hobbies are archery and playing the flute.”   
“Ah, I see. Well, you’re free to go.”

Selene sighed in relief as she stood up and Dexio laughed. She waved goodbye before slipping out of the room, having received directions earlier to the girl’s lounge.

She opened the door, slipping in and noticed that only a few people were inside. She went to a couch in the corner and slumped onto it, ignoring the stares sent her way. She just wanted a moment to collect her thoughts and relax. In a few minutes, the door opened once again. Selene glanced at the door noticing a slightly familiar face. The girl looked around for a few seconds before noticing Selene. Her eyes seemed to brighten as she walked up to her. That’s when Selene realized who she was. She quickly sat up and waved to Lillie, “Hello Lillie, nice wig you have there.” I teased.

“Oh, be quiet you.” Lillie replied, lightly punching Selene in the shoulder as she snickered.

“Now, now, that’s not proper etiquette miss.”

Lillie pouted as Selene snickered even more. After calming down Selene turned to Lilly, “So, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I just wanted to greet you! I was so excited when you were picked!”

Selene smiled, “Is that so?”

The two friends conversed for a few minutes as more and more girls trickled into the room. Lilie glanced up at the time and she grimaced, “Ah, I need to go. It was nice seeing you again Selene.”

Selene waved, “Same here.”


End file.
